Golden Games
by Shoujo Ninja
Summary: What happens when Gold and Silver play video games but turns into something worst. I suck a summaries. This is my first lemon fanfic. I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! thanks to Terupi for editing it for me! Your the best! Yaoi! boyxboy! don't like don't read it!


It was a nice summer day for Gold and Silver. They were playing video games and talking about the old times. When Gold told him something funny, flirty or embarrassing Silver would turn beat red. It was so fucking cute Gold just wanted to- Shit he's getting hard.

"Hey Silver I have to go pee. Be right back ok?" Gold said as he stood up and patted his black jeans and pulled down his red jacket. Silver nodded his head and went back to playing video games.

30 minutes later, Silver got worried about his boyfriend.

Well he is in the bathroom maybe he's taking a crap or something… Silver thought. He paused the game and stood up scratching his head.

"Gold?" Silver hesitantly called out as he walked around Gold's house. The silence was unbearable for Silver; he needed some type of noise any noise will do.

"Gold? Gold!"

No response. Now he started to panic.

Soon Silver heard his name being called. It was coming from the bathroom. Silver curiously opened the door to see Gold on the toilet. Silver turned as red as his hair and was about to walk away before his name was called again.

"Silver… ah… Silver!" Gold moaned. Silver's mouth dropped. His eyes widened.

"Gold… is saying my name while..." Silver whispered to himself before he tripped over his own feet and fell into the room. Silver stared into Gold's namesake eyes. Gold quickly attempted to cover up his erection with his jacket.

"G-gold were you masturbating…" Silver barely managed to say

"No! I wasn't! You're just crazy!" Gold replied as he stood up; accidentally showing his erection again. Gold sat back down on the toilet blushing. They both stared at each other only silence filled the bathroom.

"U-umm Gold how are we g-going to…" Silver piped up before Gold stood up and knocked him out. Silver lay on the floor as Gold gave a grin.

Silver woke up with his hands and feet tied with rope. Silver begun panicking. Then he spotted Gold walking towards him.

"Hey Silvy, you look very sexy in ropes." Gold said in a seductive tone. Fear spread across Silver's face. What happened to him?

"G-Gold what are you going to do to me? Are you going to rape me?" Silver asked.

"Now now. My Silver...I'm not going rape you." Gold said as he patted silver's head; Silver felt just a tiny bit relieved.

"I'm just going to 'play' with you until you break." Gold said as Silver made a tiny scream of fear.

"Shhh." Gold hushed as he kept patting Silver's head. Gold glided his hand down Silver's ass. Silver twitched. Gold smacked silver's ass. He jerked. A painful moan came out of silvers mouth. Gold a giggle.

"Oh Silver! I didn't know you liked pain…" Gold grinned as he smacked Silver's ass again.

"Gold please stop!" Silver begged.

"Why should I? You're already hard,"  
Gold replied as he kept smacking silver's ass. More painful, lustful moans came out. Gold stopped. He walked over to a bin. Gold grabbed a gag ball and an ass ball toy. Silver gasped and slowly tried to inch his way out but it was too late. Gold grabbed Silver by his crimson hair.

"Trying to get away from me?" Gold said pulling on Silver's head and putting the gag ball in his mouth. Gold let go of Silver's hair.

"There you go… there is no more unnecessary screaming or yelling… this your punishment anyway…" Gold leaned in a gave silver a kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoy"

Gold added as he pushed the ass ball toy deep with hind hole. A blocked moan came out. He thrusted faster and faster. More tears came out of Silver's eyes. Silver felt like the toy was breaking him. Silver wanted to scream but couldn't, he needed to scream. Gold gave a dark laugh and smacked his ass. Silver panted heavily; Gold took off the gag ball out of Silver's mouth. A loud moany scream finally escaped his mouth.

"Ah… G-Gold that…" before Gold stuffed his cock into silvers mouth. Gold thrusted into silver mouth; faster and faster. Silver didn't want this but it felt so good.

"Silver…" Gold said before he came in Silver's mouth. Cum slowly slid out of his mouth and splattered on the floor. Silver collapsed.

"What are you doing? Get up!" gold demanded.

"I can't I-I tired… I'm too tired… please can we stop?" Silver asked as he breathed heavily. Gold started to laugh (like kira from death note).

"I said I was going to play with you until you break, and I will!" Gold yelled as he tied Silver's hands up by the chain hanging from the ceiling. Gold attached wooden laundry clips to silver's nipples. Silver moaned turned into a painful moan scream. Gold leaned in to kiss silver. Their tongues danced in each other mouth.

They broke apart. Gold licked silver's neck. Up and down he licked; it was very hot and sexy. Silver's face was crimson red. Silver breathe hitched. Thick cum slid down on the floor. Gold picked up some and licked it off his fingers. He gave a slight yum and grabbed silver's cock. It was about 6 inches nothing to be proud of or something. Gold squeezed it really hard. There was a mixer between pain and lust. It felt sensational. He wanted more. So much more pain.

"Ah! Gold!" Silver moaned as Gold kept squeezing. The pool of white liquid grew bigger. Gold took out the ass ball toy leaving a tiny moan.

"Silver this might hurt a lot." Gold said shoving his cock into silver's asshole. Silver moaned loudly.

"Gold it hurts! Pull it out!" Silver pleaded Gold ignored Silver's begging and thrusted faster. Silver let out a moan.

"Ah! Please!" Silver begged. Gold went harder and faster into silver. Silver was going crazy. Gold came out of sliver. He quickly untied silver. Silver fell to his knees. He sat doggie style. Gold lifted Silver's ass in the air.

"Please Gold" Silver begged. Gold entered Silver. Gold smacked Silver's more making him moan loudly. Gold loved Silver's moaning. Gold trusted into Silver faster and deep he went. Silver was begging and screaming gold name.

Suddenly without any warning Gold climaxed, Silver soon after. They both collapsed on the ground.

"I did it with Gold..." Silver thought aloud as little tears came down his cheeks.

Silver slowly took off the pins on his nipples. They stayed on the hard ground for a minute or two.

"Gold I don't wanna sleep here." Silver added. Gold gave a sigh and lifted the redhead onto his back. He went through a door leading into the upstairs living room.

After tossing Silver onto the bed in his room Gold laid down beside him.

"Why do you even have a torture chamber under your house?" Silver said as he turned to face Gold.

The raven haired male simply smiled,"Let's just say my dad had some weird hobbies."

"And was knocking me out and being all evil and rough really necessary?" Silver asked a little agitated.

"It's part of the experience. I was acting."

"Oh well, I'm tired now. Good night Gold" Silver replied closing his eyes.

"Good night. I'll make you cum even more and scream even louder tomorrow." Gold responded as he pulled the covers over himself. Silver smiled turned into a black face; his eyes widen. Gold was already sleeping peacefully while Silver was still paranoid.

Gold and Silver walked awkwardly to Crystal. Silver walked with an obvious limp and Gold couldn't help but be a little guilty.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" Crystal asked. They both glanced at each other.

"Sleepover Pokémon battle." They said in unison

"But why is Silver limping"Crystal asked

"It was a very intense game." Gold replied giving Silver a grin. 


End file.
